Establish a coordinating center as a component of a multicenter collaborative clinical trial to evaluate whether high frequency is superior to standard mechanical ventilation in providing support for premature infants. The coordinating center will assist the steering committee in the development of the study protocol, manual of operations, and the data reporting forms. They will also be responsible for the receipt of the data, monitoring its quality, and analyzing it inaccordance with the objectives of the registry.